


Day by night

by AngryGreenBean



Category: sad poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryGreenBean/pseuds/AngryGreenBean
Summary: Themes of depression and suicide





	Day by night

Day by day  
Night by night  
I continue to say  
I can win this fight  
Day by day  
Night by night  
It's hard to say  
That I'm losing this fight  
Day by day   
Night by night  
It's hard to stay  
So I use a blade  
Day by day   
Night by night  
Everything is bland  
It's quite sad  
Day by day  
Night by night  
Why should I stay  
To see light  
Day by day   
Nihgt by night  
I'll stay  
to write  
goodbye


End file.
